


Down The Rabbit Hole.

by skyetheripper24



Series: Harlee and Company's Adventures in Skyrim. [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyetheripper24/pseuds/skyetheripper24
Summary: I don't own any of the Skyrim characters, Bethesda does.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the Skyrim characters, Bethesda does.

I was cold and cranky. It had started raining and showed no signs of letting up. Ollie sat next me, the only fur cloak we had over her head. I considered burning her and just taking the cloak, but I ran the risk of burning the cloak as well, so I simply just hmph'ed and curled up in the corner with my arms around my legs. Jake and the others would be back soon anyway. Maybe they'd have another cloak in their possession. 

Skyrim. I was in bloody Skyrim. Somehow we had ended up here and, as far as I knew, we were stuck here. How had this happened, you ask? Well, I'll tell you.

Earlier that day, we were going to have a gaming party. Yes, a gaming party. In OUR world. No, we are not characters in the Skyrim game. That's all it was. A game. A fucking video game. But I digress.

Jake was still playing Skyrim when the others came over. The others consisted of Ollie, James, and Ty. The gaming system we were planning on using wasn't exactly new. It was actually an older model, but it was still workable. I had modified it over the last couple years, so it was actually just as good, if not better, then the newer models. 

What actually caused the portal to open, I will probably never know. It could've been because Ty spilled the soda on the system, it could've been because the modifications finally went wrong, or it could've simply been because God thought it was time he needed some amusement. At any case, one minute I was cursing at Ty, the next I was screaming, watching my bedroom disappear into nothingness and dropping into... this. 

How long we were all unconscious, I don't know, but it was Ollie that woke us all. She was screaming, visibly hysterical. And then a massive Orc gave her slap across the face. 

"Hey!! What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" I yelled. It ran across my mind that my voice sounded more... musical, but I paid that no thought. I scrambled to my feet and lunged the Orc, my nails digging into his eyes. The Orc tried to shake my off, but I kept my grip firmly lodged in his eyes. "I'll bite your throat out!!"

"Stop!! Stop!! Babe, it's MEEEE!!" The Orc's voice boomed out. I stopped, my eyes still lodged in his eyes. 

"Jake? What...? Why are you...? Why are you an Orc?!" I climbed off of him and sank weakly into the grass. 

"Am I?" Jake checked himself. He flexed long, muscular green arms. Ran fingers over medium sized tusks. Shock registered on his face. "What's happened to me?" He looked at me sharply. "What's happened to YOU?!"

"Me? I'm still the same!!" I looked down at my hands. My pale, almost snow white hands. "...Aren't I?" I suddenly felt my hair. Instead of the short pixie cut, I had long tresses. Long, white tresses to be exact. My skin appeared to be pale white. I felt taller, but how much taller I didn't know. I looked at Jake in terror. "What the fuck's happened? Where are we? WHAT are we?" 

Ollie, who had been silently panicing until this point, suddenly leaped up. "Oh god, what do I look like?! Am I hideous?" She looked down at herself and then looked confused. "Why do I still look the same?"

"Ollie, did you lose weight?" I asked without thinking. 

"She DOES still look the same." Jake rumbled. "She just looks like a typical..."

"A Redguard. A typical Redguard." I finished. I looked down at my hands again. "Do I look like a freakin' Nord? Because I feel like I look like a freakin' Nord."

Jake rubbed one of his tusks and looked slightly confused. "Well, not a Nord. Not quite anyway... You look like a half-Elf. Half-Elf, half Nord." He stopped rubbing his tusks and looked serious. "But not like any Elf I've ever seen. You have white hair."

I reached up and felt my ears. They were definitely pointed. I sighed. "Why do I have to be a goddamn Elf?" My question was never answered because at that moment, what looked like an Altmer and an Imperial rushed out from behind some bushes. Jake and I both quickly took fighting stances. 

The Imperial raised his hands. "We come in peace." Out of the corner of his mouth, he muttered to the Altmer, "Do you think it's them?"

The Altmer nodded. "It's got to be. Look at the way the Elf is standing, that's definitely Harlee. She always squares her fists like that. The Orc could only be Jake. Elves and Orc's aren't known to be friends normally."

"Ty? James? Is that you?" I dropped my fists as Jake did the same. 

"Seems to be." The Altmer nodded. "I'm James. Obviously since Ty could only be a damn faithless Imperial."

I chuckled in spite of the look on James' face. "Any idea what happened to us?"

"We were hoping you knew. "

I shook my head. "All I remember is Ty spilling that drink and then watching the bedroom disappearing."

The guys remembered much of the same thing. Ollie cleared her throat. I realized she must've been in shock. "I... I saw a black hole looking thingy... It swallowed us. It just appeared..." She drifted back into silence.

"A black hole? A portal more like." I paused and stared up the sky. It appeared to be mid-morning. I suddenly noticed that the others, myself included were clad in only undergarments. Ty was looking at me in a very strange manner. "I think we need to find some clothes. Maybe some weapons."

Jake stretched. "Which way then?"

"I... I'm not sure. I don't know where we are, much less what country we're in. If we're in Skyrim, I feel like we should be near Helgen. That's where you always start out in the game, but we... We're in open country. On grass. I don't know how far away we are from Helgen. Or if we even ARE in Skyrim."

Jake patted my head. "We'll just start walking then. I'm sure we'll find something. Bandits are sure to be roaming around and we can just take their armor and weapons." He ran a finger over my jaw. "Don't worry. Everything will be ok." He turned to the others. "Ty, help Ollie. She's still in shock. James, you lead the way."

As we started walking, a sudden thought struck me. I tugged on Jake's arm and motioned for him to bend down so I could whisper in his ear. "It just occured to me, we may have a slight problem." He looked at me questioningly. "If we get to Helgen, that's great, but... which one of us will Alduin mark at his adversary? Which one of us is Dragonborn?"

**Author's Note:**

> Just something new I'm trying out for a while. Please let me know what you think. :)


End file.
